


biyahe

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers Kaisoo, charot, pag-ibig sa bus
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: ayaw na ayaw ni jongin ang mga kumakain sa loob ng pampublikong sasakyan. pero isang araw, mayroon siyang nakatabi sa bus paluwas ng maynila. at dito napagtanto ni jongin na okay lang naman pala.





	biyahe

 

araw ng linggo at maagang nagising si jongin para lumuwas patungong maynila. at dahil long weekend naman ay bibisitahin niya ang kanyang ate’t mga pamangkin na nakatira sa isang condo sa ermita. makikisali na rin siya sa pagdiriwang ng bagong taon kasama sila.

 

naisipan ni jongin na mag-commute na lamang kahit na may sasakyan naman siya. ngunit sa araw na iyon ay tinatamad siyang mag-drive.

 

pagdating ni jongin sa terminal ay nakasakay naman kaagad siya ng bus pero dahil malapit nang mapuno ang sasakyan ay hindi na siya nakapili ng pwestong uupuan. gusto pa naman sana niyang maupo malapit sa bintana pero wala na siyang ibang nagawa.

 

kaya nang makatapak sa loob ng bus ay umupo agad si jongin sa harap, sa may gawing kanan, katabi ang isang lalaking nakasalamin at may napakaraming bitbit na bag. nanginginain ang nasabing lalaki ng isang maliit na toasted siopao na halatang kakabili lang niya sa may kalapit na tindahan.

 

kumportableng umupo si jongin sa napiling pwesto at mabuti na lang ay nagkasya ang kanyang mahahabang hita’t binti. hindi naman ganoon kahaba ang byahe mula balibago hanggang sa may istasyon ng lrt, kaya’t paniguradong hindi siya mangangalay. yun nga lang, sana mabilis ang biyahe’t wala gaanong mabigat na daloy ng trapiko. sana…

 

—

 

tanghali nang nagising si kyungsoo at nalimutan niyang mag-almusal bago umalis sa kanila. kaya napagpasyahan niyang sa biyahe na lang siya kakain at wala namang masama roon.

 

bago sumakay ng bus ay bumili muna siya ng isang kahon ng toasted siopao na ipapasalubong sa kanyang mga pinsan at saka bumili ng apat na piraso para sa sarili.

 

ngayo’y abala siyang kumakain ng paborito niyang 3n toasted siopao na mainit init pa. naghihintay na lamang siyang mapuno ang bus na paluwas patungong maynila. dahil sa araw na iyon ay uuwi siya’t doon magdiriwang ng bagong taon kasama ang kanyang mga pinsan.

 

marami siyang bitbit… isama mo na rito ‘yung kahon ng pasalubong, pero hindi ito hadlang upang makain niya ang biniling apat na pirasong toasted siopao.

 

laking tuwa niya rin nang may mamang umakyat sa bus at may nilalakong paninda.

 

“oh! ma’am! sir! buko tart, ma’am! sir! buko tart. buko tart. mainit init pa… sampung piso lang!” alok ng tinderong may bitbit na tray na may lamang buko tart. halata namang bagong luto ang mga ito dahil namamawis na ang taklob nitong malinaw na plastik.

 

“wow! kuya! kuya! pabili nga po ako ng isa.” tawag ni kyungsoo sa tindero ng buko tart na kakaakyat lang sa bus.

 

nilapag muna niya ang toasted siopao sa kanyang kanlungan.

 

“oh ito po oh… ay! teka. dalawa na lang po pala. salamat!” sabay inabot ni kyungsoo sa tindero ang bayad na bente pesos. binigay naman agad sa kanya ang dalawang maliit na plastik na may lamang maliit na buko tart saka niya nilagay ang mga ito sa loob ng paper bag na kasama sa bitbit niya.

 

hindi pa nakakababa ang tindero at nilagpasan siya nito. pumunta muna kasi ito sa likod dahil may iba pang pasaherong gustong bumili. pagkabalik ng tindero ay bawas na ang mga paninda pero may isang piraso pang natira.

 

“ay! manong. teka po, isa pa nga po ulit!” nakangiting sabi ni kyungsoo sa tindero ngunit hindi siya narinig. uulitin niya pa sana ang sinabi ngunit mabilis na nakababa ang lalaki. sinundan niya na lang ito ng tingin sa bintana hanggang sa ito’y makababa…

 

_sayang… ‘di ko nabili ‘yung isa pa. mukha pa namang masarap._

 

—

 

sa lahat talaga ng gagawin sa loob ng bus ay mayroon ba namang doon pa talaga kumakain. okay lang naman sana kung mga maliliit na pagkain lang gaya ng mani o kaya kornik. pero ibahin niyo itong nakatabi ni jongin… kumakain pa ng toasted siopao na amoy na amoy at dumadaan talaga ang samyo sa ilong niya. kung kaya’t inis na inis siya ngayon.

 

mukhang nag-eenjoy naman sa pag-kain ang lalaking nakasalamin pero si jongin, ayaw na ayaw talagang nakakaamoy ng mga pagkain. hindi talaga siya natutuwa sa amoy ng toasted siopao na ito. oo, toasted siopao… masarap naman at pwede nang pantawid gutom pero huwag niya lang talagang maamoy. nawiweirduhan kasi siya rito at hindi niya rin alam kung bakit. basta! hindi niya talaga ito gusto!

 

at dahil wala nang ibang magawa si jongin. wala na siyang pwestong malilipatan. tiniis niya na lang ang amoy ng pagkain ng katabi. sa pagtitiis niyang iyon, pinanonood niya rin mula sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata kung paano lantakan ng katabing binata ang toasted siopao. kulang na lang ay simutin nito pati ang mga mumo sa kanyang daliri pati na rin ‘yung mga nalaglag sa kanyang kandungan.

 

nasaksihan rin ni jongin ang pagbili ng lalaki ng dalawang buko tart na muntikan pang maging tatlo. tawang tawa at manghang mangha siya kung gaano kasiba sa pag-kain ang kapwa niya pasahero.

 

“ _sayang… ‘di ko nabili ‘yung isa pa. mukha pa namang masarap._ ” narinig niya ang bulong ng katabi habang pinagpapatuloy nito ang pag-ubos sa toasted siopao.

 

matapos maubos ang unang kinakain ay nakita ni jongin na may kinukuha ito mula sa paper bag. agad namang nilantakan ng lalaki ang kakabili lang nitong buko tart.

 

hindi gaya ng toasted siopao na mabaho para sa pang-amoy ni jongin, hindi masyadong maamoy ang buko tart. mabuti naman dahil hindi na niya ulit maaamoy pa ang pagkaing ito.

 

ang kaninang naiinis na si jongin ay ngayo’y tawang tawa. at agad niyang tinext ang matalik na kaibigang si sehun para maibahagi ang kasalukuyan niyang pinagdadaanan.

 

 

 

 

—

 

nakataas ang kilay ni kyungsoo habang abala siya sa pagngata ng masarap na buko tart. dahan dahan niya pa ring nginunguya ang pagkain at nilalasap talaga ang sarap nito.

 

nagtataka siya sa kung ano mang ikinatatawa ng lalaking katabi niya.

 

makikitang abala ito sa pagtetext habang may nakasukbit na earphone sa magkabilang tenga.

 

ilang minuto na rin ang lumipas at patuloy lang sa pagtetext ang lalaki. kasabay ng pagtetext nito’y may hagikgik.

 

_tsk. ano naman kayang tinatawa tawa nitong katabi ko…_

 

“aha ha ha haa haa…” pigil na tawa ng lalaking katabi. hawak nito ang cellphone at ang isang kamay nama’y pinangtatakip niya sa bibig.

 

_hmmmm… may katext… at mukhang jowa niya… tatatawa tawa pa. hmp!_

 

nagpatuloy lang ang ganitong eksena at si kyungsoo, mauubos na ang unang buko tart.

 

dahil nga hindi siya nakapag-almusal at hindi pa rin siya nabubusog sa isang toasted siopao at isang maliit na buko tart, kumuha siya ulit ng toasted siopao at saka ito kinain.

 

—

 

hindi talaga napigilan ni jongin ang matawa kaya habang nasa kalagitnaan na sila ng biyahe ay patuloy pa rin siya sa pag-uupdate kay sehun.

 

wala namang paki si sehun sa kung ano man ang nangyayari. ang kay jongin lang, gusto niya lang ng makakausap at tinatadtad niya talaga ng mga mensahe ang kaibigan.

 

 

 

“o o oh! basahin mo na! hiya ka pa basahin e…” nakakagulat na sabi ni jongin sa kanyang katabi habang nilalapit niya ang cellphone sa mukha nito.

 

binibiro niya lamang ang lalaki dahil napansin niyang panay ang silip at tingin nito sa kanya pati sa cellphone niya.

 

“h-h-ha?!!! di ko naman binabasa. malabo kaya mata ko!” tugon ng lalaki kay jongin habang nginunguya ang toasted siopao. mistulang galit ito dahil magkasalubong na ang mga kilay nito. naabala tuloy niya ang pag-kain ng binata.

 

“ano?”

 

“wala! wala naman akong nakita. wag ka mag-alala. ‘di ako nakiki-chismis sa pinag-uusapan niyo ng jowa mo!”

 

“ha? jowa? wala pa akong jowa!”

 

“tsss. basta wala naman akong binabasa! wala naman akong paki sa inyo pero tawa ka kasi ng tawa dyan eh!” inis muling tinugon sa kanya ng lalaki na ngayo’y dumungaw na lang sa bintana sabay ubos sa natitirang piraso ng pagkain. nakasalubong pa rin ang mga kilay nito at nakangusong nginunguya ang kinakain.

 

“aahh. ha ha ha. ‘yon ba? natutuwa lang kasi ako sa ‘yo.”

 

_nice… gago… ang cute naman ngumuya nito. lalo kapag galit. ha ha ha._

 

walang sinagot sa kanya ang lalaki at nagpatuloy lang ito sa pagnguya ng tinapay. kahit makikitang naiinis ito’y natutuwa pa rin si jongin dahil may kinuha muli ang lalaki sa bitbit niyang paper bag at saka kinuha ang pang-apat na piraso ng toasted siopao. magiliw pa ring ngumunguya ang katabing nakasalamin kahit na sa tingin niya’y bahagyang lumamig na ang kinakain.

 

ilang minuto na rin ang nakalipas ngunit hindi talaga kinikibo si jongin ng lalaki. siya na ang naglakas-loob na kumausap dito’t humingi ng paumanhin.

 

“ah… uy. sorry ha? baka na-offend kita kanina pero… nakakatuwa kasi ‘yung pag-kain mo diyan. di ka pa ba busog? hehehe…” nahihiyang sambit ni jongin sa lalaki. kabado si jongin at baka galit pa rin ito sa kanya. pero wala naman kasi talaga siyang masamang intensyon.

 

nilingon at tinignan naman siya ng katabi bilang tugon at saka siya inalok ng bawas na toasted siopao.

 

akala ni jongin ay dededmahin na naman siya pero, hindi!

 

“g-g-gusto mo ba?” alok ng lalaki sa kanya.

 

“ah hahaha hindi. hindi! salamat. okay lang ako—?”

 

tinaas ni jongin ang isang kilay niya dahil hindi niya alam kung ano bang pangalan ng lalaking kausap.

 

“kyungsoo.”

 

“ooh. o—o-okay lang ako kyungsoo. busog naman ako.”

 

“sensya na bawas na pala ‘to. ito na lang buko ta—.”

 

“uy. hindi. salamat. salamat, kyungsoo. okay lang naman ako.” pagtangging muli ni jongin.

 

“haha sige. sayang masarap pa naman ‘tong nilako nung tindero kanina.”

 

“hehehe. ganun ba?”

 

sa totoo lang wala na siyang masabi. at pinagdadasal niya na sana maisalba ng lalaki ang kanilang pag-uusap. nais pa naman niya itong makilala pa. buti na lang at nakuha niya ang pangalan.

 

“sensya na ha. baka ayaw mo ng nakain sa bus. hindi lang kasi ako nakapag-almusal.” pag-amin ni kyungsoo.

 

“uy. hindi. walang kaso. naiintindihan ko naman ‘yun. kain ka lang diyan sige.”

 

“sigurado kang ayaw mo???” tanong ng lalaki sabay abot sa kanya ng isang plastik na may lamang buko tart.

 

napailing na lamang siya dahil medyo nahihiya siya sa cute na katabi.

 

“ano palang pangalan mo?”

 

“jongin. jongin. he he. oo okay lang. kain ka lang dyan…”

 

_masaya na akong pinanunuod ka._

 

tama. masaya nga siya habang pinagmamasdan si kyungsoo na nasa pang-huling kagat ng kanyang toasted siopao. masaya niyang tinititigan si kyungsoo habang ngumunguya ito. masaya na siyang pinanonood si kyungsoo na masaya at mukhang busog na busog.

 

naputol lamang ang kanyang maikling pagpapantasya sa cute na lalaki nang magsalita ito.

 

“huy, jongin? okay ka lang ba? oh. ito. iyo na lang kasi ‘tong buko tart ko.” alok ni kyungsoo na hindi na rin naman natanggihan ni jongin dahil inabot na agad sa kanya ang supot ng buko tart.

 

nahuli lang naman siya sa akto’t saktong sakto’y nakatuon pa ang mga mata niya sa mapupula at mukhang malambot na labi ni kyungsoo.

 

“u-u-uy! nako. hindi mo na dapat binigay sa akin. baka nagugutom ka pa kasi. pero sige andito na e… salamat. salamat. haha.”

 

“you’re welcome.” nakangiting sagot sa kanya ng binata.

 

bahagyang nahihiya pa si jongin pero hindi na niya pwedeng ibalik dahil isinilid na ito mismo ni kyungsoo sa sling bag nya.

 

sa sandaling sila’y nakapag-usap, hindi nila namalayang malapit na rin silang bumaba. at sa totoo lang hindi rin talaga ito namalayan ni jongin. kanina pa dapat siyabumaba para sumakay sa lrt. pero nawili siya sa panonood sa cute na katabi. kaya heto’t napatagal pa lalo ang biyahe. pero, pwede namang sa gil puyat station na lang siya sasakay…

 

ilang kilometro na lang din naman ang tatakbuhin ng bus at malapit na ito sa terminal. hindi rin naman siya nagmamadali.

 

nais pa sana ni jongin na kausapin si kyungsoo pero ang bilis lang talaga ng kanilang biyahe. ang bilis…

 

—

 

nakadungaw lamang si kyungsoo sa bintana at sinisilip ang kalsada. inaalala ang mga pamilyar na gusali at lugar. at mukhang malapit na siya sa kanyang bababaan kaya nagsimula na siyang isaayos ang mga gamit na bibitbitin pababa.

 

“uy, kyungsoo. saan ka pala bababa?” biglang tanong ni jongin sa kanya.

 

“ah sa buendia. dun sa terminal. ikaw ba?”

 

“ah talaga ba? doon ako! hehe. sabay pala tayong bababa. buti na lang hindi traffic no?”

 

“oo nga e. buti na lang talaga…”

 

sabay nginitian na lamang niya si jongin dahil wala na siyang maisip na sabihin.

 

—

 

_awww. sayang ang lapit na bumaba… hay…_

 

na-traffic lamang sila nang kaunti sa daan at ilang saglit ay heto na sila sa babaan. labag man sa loob ni jongin pero kailangan na niyang magpaalam. hindi niya sigurado kung kailan ba ulit sila magtatagpo nitong cute na nakatabi niya.

 

dahil si jongin ang malapit sa gitna ng bus, nauna na siyang tumayo para bumaba ng bus. kaso napansin niyang marami ring bitbit itong si kyungsoo kung kaya’t inalok niya agad ito ng tulong.

 

“uy! teka, kyungsoo, ang dami mo palang dala. tulungan na kita.” alok niya sabay hawak sa handle ng isang itim na travel bag.

 

“ha? naku! jongin ayos lang! kaya ko naman bitbitin to. una ka na oh, dami ring bababa sa bus.”

 

tinignan niya lang si kyungsoo at hindi na sumagot pa si jongin. pero agad na binitbit ang nasabing bag pababa sa bus na kanilang sinakyan.

 

hindi na rin nakapalag si kyungsoo at dalidaling binitbit ang natirang paper bag saka hinabol ang lalaki.

 

buti na lang at hindi siya napagkamalan ni kyungsoo na magnanakaw.

 

“uy kyungsoo, pa-saan ka ba?” tanong ni jongin na hawak hawak ang bag ni kyungsoo sa isang kamay.

 

silang dalawa’y naglalakad tungo sa isang kalapit na fastfood chain.

 

“ahhh dito lang ako sa mcdo kasi susunduin ako ng pinsan ko. he hehe. uyyy. dito na lang. okay na yan. baba mo na bag ko nakakahiya.”

 

agad naman itong sinunod ni jongin at saka pumamewang sa katapat niyang si kyungsoo.

 

“andito na ba pinsan mo?”

 

“ah… oo. ayun pala si kuya. nasa pulang car. hehe sige jongin. thank you ha. ingat ka. happy new year!”

 

“a—a-happy new year. ingat!”

 

nagpaalam na si kyungsoo at saka lumakad din papalayo sa kanya. tinanaw niya muna ang lalaki kung nakasakay na ba ito bago siya lumakad tungo sa istasyon ng tren.

 

habang naglalakad lakad ay napag-isip isip niya kung kailan nga ba sila muling magkikita nito. sayang at sa maikling panahon lamang sila nagkakilala. sayang…

 

naiisip din ni jongin kung may facebook kaya si kyungsoo. sana man lang ay nakuha niya ang number nito… at sayang, hindi niya rin natanong kung may twitter kaya ito.

 

nakabuntong hininga niyang natunton ang gil puyat station saka sumakay sa tren tungo sa central.

 

sa loob lang nang ilang minuto ay matiwasay din siyang nakarating sa kanyang pupuntahan.

 

—

 

mabuti na lang at mabilis ang internet sa bahay ng ate niya kaya naman hindi na siya nagdalawang isip pa na hanapin sa facebook ang pangalang kyungsoo.

 

hindi man siya sigurado sa tamang spelling ng pangalan ni kyungsoo. at hindi rin siya nakasisiguro sa apelyido nito.

 

_ah basta… bahala na… mahahanap din kita._

 

__

 

_kyungsoo_

 

_kyungsoo_

 

_kyungsoo_

 

 

 

_…_

 

 

 

_ang dami namang kyungsoo. hindi ko mahanap. haha._

 

 

 

malapit na sanang sumuko si jongin sa paghahanap pero biglang lumiwanag ang lahat nang makita ang isang pamilyar na mukha.

 

 

 

 

positibong ito si kyungsoo na nakasabay niya sa bus kanina. si kyungsoo na nanginginain lang kanina ng toasted siopao at buko tart. si kyungsoo na cute kung ngumuya. si kyungsoo… si kyungsoo na kyungsoo do pala sa totoong buhay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Friend Request Sent_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——*——

 

_magkasamang luluwas pa-baguio ang magkasintahang sina jongin at kyungsoo. at as always, tinatamad na naman itong si jongin na magmaneho. medyo malayo layo rin kasi ang tatahakin nila patungo sa city of pines, kaya gaya ng dati ay magco-commute sila para makaluwas._

 

 

_“uy baby, naalala mo ba dati nung una tayong magkakilala?”_

 

_“aaaah hahaha oo soo! ang takaw mo nga e! naalala mo pa yon? nakailang toasted siopao ka nga??? hahahaha!” biro ni jongin sa kapares._

 

_“hahaha! baliw! kung ‘di siguro kita nakasabay nun baka hindi tayo nagkakilala agad.hehe—”_

 

_“oh! mga kapatid, mani kayo dyan. mani mani. sampung piso lang.” sigaw ng tindero sa loob ng bus na nag-aalok ng kanyang paninda. naputol ang kanilang paglalandiang nang may tinderong nag-aalok ng mani sa kanila._

 

_“sir, sir mani po. bili na kayo!”_

 

_“sige nga po manong, pabili nga po ng mani. sampung piso lang.” tugon ni kyungsoo sabay abot ng bayad sa tindero._

 

_“hahaha. di ka pa rin talaga nagbabago, soo…” malambing na sinambit ni jongin sa kasintahan habang lalong hinihigpitan ang hawak nito sa kanyang kamay._

 

_“ano? na matakaw pa rin ako??? hmp.” pagtataray ni kyungsoo na biglang bumitaw sa paghahawak kamay nilang magkasintahan. pero abala pa rin ito sa pagnguya ng mani._

 

_“ha? hindi ah. ang sabi ko di ka pa rin nagbabago kasi cute ka pa rin. as always…”_

 

_“tse! bolero ka talaga… as always!”_

 

_“luh. hindi naman kaya. totoo naman kasi na cute ka… hahahahahaha. huhu bb tulog muna ako ha…” malambing na tinugon ni jongin. humawak muli ito sa kanyang kamay saka sumandal sa kanyang balikat para umidlip nang saglit._

 

_“tss. korni mo talaga! love you!”_

 

_“he he he he. i love you!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahappy new year! di ko akalaing mawiwili ako sa pagsusulat. sana nagustuhan niyo itong pa-media noche ko para sa inyo mga kaisooist!!! salamat sa pagtangkilik!


End file.
